The Management and Administrative Core (Core A) provides project management, logistical support, and financial oversight for the Roybal Center and its associated pilot research projects. The first aim of Core A is to provide administrative support and coordination among the research projects, including project coordination, administrative assistance, budgetary support, and project oversight This will include integration of projects at different locations at Yale University and at other institutions, and the management of any related sub-awards and subcontracts. This aim will also involve the staffing ofthe center with project management and technical support personnel who will provide a research infrastructure for the pilot projects. The second aim of the Core A is to further develop and refine the strategic vision for the Center and foster the intellectual breadth and impact of the Center. Activities in the service of this aim will include coordination meetings of the Advisory Committee and a Roybal Center Roundtable, both of which will serve the overarching goal of selecting and monitoring the center's pilot projects for adherence to center goals, as well as those of the NIA and NIH.